Happiness
by MizuiroKandeya
Summary: Tweek lost to his paranoia a long time ago. Now he finally decided what he wants to do. A small Creek OS. Don't know if the rating is ok like this because I have no experiences with it. But I think it should be ok.


Well

My first story here.

It's a South Park oneshot.

The song "I will be" by Avril Lavinge or Leona Lewis was my inspiration for this even so I doesn't fits at all.

* * *

**Happiness**

"Craig? "

Craig lifted his head from the magazine he was reading to look at Tweek, who was standing in the door.

"Hmm?"

It took Tweek a long moment to say something again. And that was the time the black haired needed to see that his blond looked more stressed and tired then ever. His eyes weren't shining any more. They were lacklustre and full of fear. And also there were no twitches any more. He stood there totally still.

They both knew that Tweeks paranoia had gotten worse in the last weeks. But they both believed in a way to get out of it. At least that was was Craig had thought. Now he realized the blond had given up on himself a long time ago.

"You told me once that you should let go of persons you love."

"Yeah"

Craig's throat and mouth started to feel dry. He already knew what Tweek would say next.

"You know how much I love you, right? You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know."

The black haired stood up and took a few steps towards the coffee addicted.

"And you know that I love you, too"

They looked gazes. Silence filled the room. Everything that happened between them came up in Craigs head. How they became friends, then lovers. Their first kiss, their first sex, their first everything.

And with the last step, he needed to be finally able to softly pull the smaller one into an embrace, he mumbled: "It's okay Tweekers. It's okay."  
The blond lifted his arms up to hug him back and dug his fingers into the shirt Craig was wearing.

"If you wanna go, then do it. You know that I'll let you do anything that you think is the best for you."

"Thank you!" the blond said while starting to shake because of the tears that streamed down his face by now.  
"Thank you for everything."

"Thank you, too."

Craig put his hand under the chin of the other one to raise it a bit. "Where do you plan going?" he asked while wiping off the tears with his thumb.

"To my parents. I will look for something new from there place."

"You'll call me when you get their? Just too...You know."

"I will. Promise. And you won't do anything stupid when I am gone?"

"Promise."

The silence crashed down on them again. And both knew that they would never talk again, that Tweek never would get to his parents or anyone else any more. They both knew that they were just pretending to know nothing. And also they knew that the other one knew.

"Well then..." Tweek whispered. "I think I should go now."

"Yeah."

Craig followed him out of the room, followed him to the front door. The blond put on his shoes and his jacket.

"I'll get my things later when I found something were I can stay."

"Okay. I'll take care of them until then."

The brown eyed laid his hand on the doorknob. He stood there for at least one minute before Craig mumbled his name and he slightly turned. Craigs face was emotionless like the most of the time but Tweek saw the tears that were running over his face.

"Please take care of yourself and please, whatever you do or whatever happens remember that I love you with everything I got."

The blond wanted to answer something but he couldn't find any words and so he just got back to the black haired and pulled him into a final kiss. Time stopped for both. Just feeling the other one and tasting the tears on their lips. Clinging to each other until they were unable to breath. Until Craig was finally the first to pull away.

"Remember to call." he said with a hoarse voice.

Tweek just nodded and got back to the door, opened it and stepped outside. He turned, smiling a last time just for Craig and said: "Goodbye Craig." Then the door shut.

"Goodbye.", the man that stayed behind said into the quiet room. No "See you"; just a "Goodbye" because this was final and nothing could change this. He got to the door and leaned with his back against it.

"Goodbye Tweek. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I am fucking sorry."

He heard the sobs at the other side of the door and then the footsteps which leaded away from her.  
Craig slid down the door to the ground, pulling up his knees and laying his head on them. He stayed their. He didn't moved away. Not until the early morning came and the doorbell rang. His muscles hurt as he got up. He opened the door slowly to see two police officers standing in front of it. One of them he identified as Kenny McCormick.

"Craig Tucker?" the unknown police man asked.

Craig nodded.

"Officer Stevens and Officer McCormick. May we come in?"

He nodded again and stepped to the side to let them in. He closed the door behind them.

"First door on the right", he said to lead them into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Both shook their heads.

"You were living here with Tweek Tweak, right Mr. Tucker?"

"Yeah."

Craig took a thermos from the kitchen counter to pour him a cup with the coffee in it. Then he put the cup in the microwave to warm it up again. It was Tweeks thermos. He must have made it yesterday. Before he had decided to talk with him.

"He didn't even take along his coffee as he went." Craig whispered nearly inaudible to himself.

"Well..." Kenny started now, waiting for the black haired to sit down with the cup of coffee in his hands.

"It is about Tweek, Craig. He...He jumped off a bridge last night."

Craig took a sip from the cup in his hands and then a deep breath. He felt a slight touch at his shoulder and then arms that were laid lightly around his neck. Then he heard a voice whisper that everything was better now, that everything was fine now and that he was happy.

It was Tweeks voice.

A smile crept itself on Craigs face.

"What the..? Craig do you get what I told you just now? Tweek killed himself!"

"Yeah I know." he said. "And also I know he is happy now. And when he is happy, I am too."

Craig looked up at Kenny, smiling and nonetheless tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
